I Wish I Was Yours
by ArchEinjhel
Summary: It's Kagome's 18th birthday and Inuyasha's planning on asking her a very important question. Will he get to ask her, or will a secret stop him from ever seeing her again?
1. Kagome's Birthday

Kagome shivered in the chill of the morning air.

"Inuyasha! Close the window! I'm freezing!" she said as she rolled over and put a pillow over her head.

"Sorry," Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome jumped out of bed and looked him in the eye.

"Did you just say sorry?" she said as she studied his face more closely. She plopped back onto her bed "Wow. It must be my birthday because you never sa-. Oh my god!" Kagome jumped up suddenly. "It is my birthday! Yessss! I'm 18 today!"

"Happy Birthday!" Inuyasha congratulated. "Maybe now you'll start acting more mature and not like a little child."

"You're one to talk Mr. Immature." Kagome shot back.

"I am not immat-." Inuyasha started but was cut off by Ms. Higurashi

"Can you kids ever have a normal conversation without fighting?" she teased, "If you ask me, I think you both are very immature.

Kagome and Inuyasha turned their backs to each other with a big 'Humph'.

"Now, Kagome get changed and come downstairs." Ms. Higurashi said. "We are all waiting for you. And Inuyasha come downstairs with me to help get the table ready. It'll also keep you two from fighting."

With that Kagome's mom left through the door and Inuyasha followed but not before he got an evil glare from Kagome and hurried off more quickly.

Kagome hurried and put on her clothes. She ran downstairs and was greeted by Gramps, Sota, and her mom.

"Happy Birthday!" they all yelled in unison.

"Thank You!" Kagome answered back. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"Oh, he was looking at something over by the TV." Sota told his sister.

"Thanks." She said as she walked over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at the diamond ring. He still had to ask Kagome's mom if it was okay with her but he hadn't had time to talk to her yet. He was planning on asking her after Kagome cut the cake.

A smile spread across his face at the thought of Kagome's name. _'Kagome's going to love it'_ he thought.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?" a woman's voice called from behind him.

He fumbled with the ring, trying to get it back in his box. He just finished tucking it back into his pocket when Kagome showed up behind him.

"What are you doing" she asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"I was l-looking at t-the TV," he nervously replied.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Righttt…" she said as rolled her eyes. "Come on, we're going to go cut the cake!" she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and led him to the kitchen. Inuyasha blushed at the touch but followed.

Kagome positioned herself in front of the cake and everyone started to sing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Kagome, happy birthday to you!"

Kagome blew out the candles. _'I wish to always be with Inuyasha'_ she thought. She smiled and looked over at Inuyasha.

He was looking at her. Kagome and Inuyasha held each others gaze and would have held it longer had it not been for Sota who waved his hand in front of Inuyasha's face.

"You guys really have to stop doing that," he said. "It gets annoying after awhile. If you're going to do that, go sit on a couch and stare at each others faces. Who knows what's so interesting about them." He finished as he started to walk away.

Kagome and Inuyasha's faces were bright cherry red. They looked quickly looked away.

"Umm…so do you want a piece of cake?" Kagome asked.

"Uh…sure," Inuyasha answered.

Inuyasha took the piece of cake that Kagome gave him and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Mmmm…this stuff sure is good! Hey, why are you laughing?" Inuyasha questioned to the laughing Kagome.

"Hahaha, you have some cake on your nose." She said as she walked over and wiped off the chocolate cake that was sitting on his nose.

Kagome blushed as she saw how close she was to Inuyasha. She could see he was blushing too. Again, they were looking into each others eyes.

"Ughh… you guys are so strange. But whatever makes you happy." They heard Sota say. But they were too transfixed in each others gaze that they barely noticed him.

Inuyasha leaned in for a kiss and Kagome waited for the moment. Then she felt her lips against his. Inuyasha pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. It was the most wonderful feeling they had ever experienced.

"Ahem."

Inuyasha and Kagome broke apart and their faces turned deep red as they noticed the whole family staring at them.

"I'm sorry if we're interrupting a special moment but can we get to opening the presents now?" Gramps asked trying to suppress a laugh.

Kagome hurried past the group and towards the living room where the presents were.

Everyone was still staring at Inuyasha.

"Umm…shall we go?" Inuyasha asked as he walked past Kagome's family.


	2. The Dreadful Secret

"Thanks Mom! I needed an Mp3 player," Kagome said. "It gets so boring in the feudal era sometimes."

Kagome's mom frowned. "Kagome, I think you should start to get used to staying in the modern era."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked with a confused look.

"Oh, it's nothing." Kagome's mom nervously smiled.

Before Kagome had a chance to question her further, Sota jumped in.

"Hey Sis! Come on open the present I gave you!" he excitedly said.

Kagome gave him a warm smile and then picked up the blue package with a big red bow on it. She ripped it open and found a book that said: 'How To Tell Someone You Love Them'. Kagome blushed.

"I thought you and Inuyasha kind of needed a boost in your 'relationship'." Sota winked. "But after what we saw in the kitchen…I don't know if you still need it."

Inuyasha, who was sitting close by in a corner, blushed a deep red and Kagome even deeper.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Kagome asked in a worried tone.

Kagome's mom was nervously looking around.

"N-nothing, I-I'm fine." She answered forcing on a smile.

Kagome looked at her suspiciously. She was about to say something but was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Ms. Higurashi? Could I talk to you about something?" he asked.

"Sure Inuyasha, what is it?" she answered.

Inuyasha looked around. "Not here, how about outside?"

Kagome mom looked at him with a confused look but then nodded.

"What is it?" Ms. Higurashi asked in a concerned tone. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just. I need your permission on something." Inuyasha told her.

Ms. Higurashi gave him a strange look but let him continue.

"I've known Kagome for three years now and I know I should wait till she's older. But it's driving me crazy."

Inuyasha pulled out the blue box from his pocket and opened it up. Inside of it was the most beautiful ring Ms. Higurashi had ever seen.

She gasped.

"It's a wedding ring. I want to ask her to me my mate, but I need your permission first." Inuyasha continued.

Ms. Higurashi put her hand over her mouth and a tear trickled down her cheek.

"B-bring Kagome upstairs to h-her room, I have something v-very important to tell both of you." Kagome's mom stuttered out.

Inuyasha gave her a questioning look but nodded.

"What's the deal Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she walked up to her room.

"I don't know, your mom said she wanted to talk to us. She looked worried." Inuyasha said as he walked beside her.

They opened the room to her room and saw Kagome's mom looking out the window. She was lost in thought. Kagome positioned herself on her bed with her book in her hands and Inuyasha stood by her desk.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I'm sorry Kagome." Ms. Higurashi started.

Inuyasha gave her a questioning look. _'She's not going to say no to me marrying Kagome, is she?'_

"As you know Kagome, your father died in a car accident fifteen years ago." Kagome's mom started looking at her hands.

"Yes bu-." Kagome started but was cut off by her mother's hand.

"Let me speak," Ms. Higurashi continued. "When he died, one of his very close friends, Mr. Kiyoshi, was there with him in his last moments. He was also the one to tell us of his d-death.

"Well, he also told me something else that I shouldn't have kept a secret. I didn't know you would actually fall in love." Ms. Higurashi said as she looked over at Inuyasha. But neither Kagome nor Inuyasha were blushing. They were to busy trying to figure out what this was leading to.

Ms. Higurashi continued, "You see, Mr, Kiyoshi has a son named Yukio. And well, b-before your father left us, he had a final wish."

Inuyasha and Kagome suddenly started to get what she was going to say. The book that was in Kagome's hand dropped to the ground. She looked up at Inuyasha with eyes full of pain and confusion and was returned the same look by Inuyasha.

Kagome's mom continued, "K-Kagome you're to marry Yukio. Y-your b-betrothed."


	3. The Decision

I'm sorry" Kagome's mother said as tears made their way down her face.

"You're lying!" Kagome screamed as she jumped up from the bed. Tears were flowing uncontrollably out of her eyes.

Kagome's mom shook her head. "I-I wish I was" she sadly said.

Kagome slumped to ground and started to cry even more.

Kagome and her mom were not the only ones crying. Inuyasha, as much as he tried, let out a few silent tears.

_No, this can't be right. I was going to tell her everything!'_ he thought.

"I-It was h-his last w-wish," Ms. Higurashi said. "Will you fulfill h-his last w-wish?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. She didn't want to leave him but it was her father's last wish.

_'What do I do?'_ she thought.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and picked her up by the shoulders.

"If it was your father's last wish, then you have to marry this man." Inuyasha said as he wiped tears from her face. "Don't worry about me."

"Inuyasha…"

"Promise me you will marry this Yukio man. I don't want to keep you from fulfilling your father's wish." He continued.

"But Inuy-." Kagome started but was cut of by Inuyasha's hug.

"Please Kagome." He said as he pulled her out of his embrace. "Please…"

She looked away for a second but then slowly nodded her head.

"For you." She said.

Ms. Higurashi got up from the bed and wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." She said.

Inuyasha sighed.

He took out the blue box from his pockets and put it in Kagome's hands.

"I won't need this now." He said as he started to walk out the door.

He stopped one more time before leaving.

"I'll get the rest of your stuff from the feudal era. You won't be coming back once you get married. Oh, and go back one more time to tell everyone what's going on. I don't think I'll be able to do it."

Then he was gone.

Kagome looked at the blue box that Inuyasha had placed in her hands. She slowly opened it.

Kagome gasped.

She started to cry even more.

_'He was going to propose?'_

She closed the blue box and put it on her desk.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts." Ms. Higurashi said as she left the room.

Once Kagome was sure her mom had left, she took out the ring and put it in her finger. It looked beautiful. She cried and thought about what could have been.

_'I could be with Inuyasha right now…'_ she thought. _'Why me, what did I do to deserve this?'_

If it hadn't been her fathers dying wish, she never would have done it. But it was and now she was going to marry someone she hadn't even seen before.

_'I don't even know what he looks like. What if he's in love with someone and doesn't want to get married.'_

She secretly hoped this was true as she slid off her ring and put it back into the blue box. She lay down on her bed and eventually cried herself to sleep.


	4. Memories

nuyasha jumped out of the well and slowly started to walk towards the village.

_"Inuyasha! Are you okay?" Kagome yelled at the injured half-demon who was sprawled in front of a giant snake demon._

_"I'm fine! Get away from here! You'll get hurt!" Inuyasha yelled back._

_"No! I'm staying here with you! I already told you that I'll never leave your side!" she said._

_Inuyasha smiled to himself. He hoped that she would never leave him._

He frowned. His hopes had been shattered today. She was going to leave him forever.

_'Forever…'_ he thought. That was an awfully long time to be gone.

"Hey Inuyasha" he heard a man's voice say.

"Oh, hey Miroku." He sighed.

The monk looked around Inuyasha.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked.

Inuyasha didn't answer him. He walked right past the confused man.

"Did you get in a fight again?" Miroku asked running to keep up with the hanyou.

"No." he answered.

"Then where is she?" the monk asked again.

"She'll be here soon" he answered. _'For the last time.'_

The monk gave him a confused look but didn't ask for an explanation.

Once they got to the village, Miroku saw Inuyasha jump up to the nearest tree branch and look out at the sunset.

_'Something is not right'_ Miroku thought. _'I'll have to talk to Sango about this.'_

Miroku walked into Kaeda's hut and sat down by the fire. He started to think about all the possible explanations that could explain Inuyasha's strange behaviour.

"What's wrong" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha's acting very strange. Something is wrong." Miroku answered back.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He looked…well…sad." The monk said.

"Sad?" Sango questioned. "Is something wrong with Kagome?"

"I don't know Sango." He answered. "I don't know."

Inuyasha jumped down from the branch he was sitting on and made his way to the Sacred Tree.

_"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Do you remember when we first met?"_

_She was sitting under the Sacred Tree with her head on his shoulder._

_"How can I forget?" Inuyasha answered back. "If it wasn't for you, I would still be stuck to this tree."_

_Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, you know one day I'll probably have to leave you."_

_Inuyasha gave her a concerned look._

_"What do you mean?" he asked._

_"One day, I'll get married and I don't think that my husband will like me coming to see you everyday." She told him. "Unless…someone from this era proposes."_

_Inuyasha frowned, obviously not getting the hint. He had never thought of Kagome ever getting married._

_"I wonder if Kouga will…" Kagome teased._

_"You're not really hoping he asks you are you!?" Inuyasha panicked._

_Kagome laughed. "No, silly. It was just a joke."_

Thinking about Kagome getting married had sounded stupid at the time but now it made Inuyasha wish he had never fallen in love with her.

He jumped up to one of the lower branches on the Tree of Ages. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.


	5. Memories continued

Kagome walked into the Kaeda's hut and was greeted by her friends.

"Hi everyone!" she said forcing a smile onto her face.

Sango noticed something was wrong and walked up to her friend.

"Kagome, what is going on with you and Inuyasha?" she questioned.

Kagome sighed. "I guess I should tell you now."

She plopped her self beside the young kitsune, Shippo, and began her story.

By the time she was done, she had tears spilling down her face. Sango had her head buried in Miroku's shoulder, Kaeda was shaking her head, Shippo was crying, and Miroku face had confusion written all over it.

"So, this means this is the last time I will see all of you." Kagome said as she wiped her tears and got to her feet.

"Where's Inuyasha?" she asked, for the first time realizing the hanyou was nowhere to be seen.

No one answered. They were still too shocked to do anything. Realizing they were not going to answer she went to the most obvious place he could be, the Sacred Tree.

Inuyasha woke when he heard rustling in the bushes. He jumped down from the branch and came face to face with Kagome. They didn't say anything for some time but Inuyasha broke the silence.

"So, did you tell them?" he asked looking away.

"Yeah." She said. "They didn't take it too well."

"So what did you come to see me for?" he questioned still looking away.

"So now I need a reason to see you?" Kagome asked. She placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head to look at her. "I came to tell you something. I want you to come to my w-wedding."

"No. I can't come. I can't see you become someone else's" he sadly said.

"Inuyasha. Please…I can't do this by myself" She answered with tears slowly making their way to her chin. "Please."

Inuyasha was silent for a moment.

"Fine" he whispered.

"Thank you."

Kagome wiped the tears from her face and took out something from her bag.

The Shikon No Tama.

_Inuyasha surveyed the after math of the battle with Naraku. It was a mess. He could see Miroku walking over to Sango. Kirara was also limping over to her master. The cat demon had hurt herself when she had saved Kagome from one of Naraku's tentacles. Inuyasha still couldn't believe that they had defeated Naraku._

_"Kagome are you alright!" Inuyasha yelled to the young priestess._

_"Yeah, how about you?" Kagome yelled back to the silver-haired half-demon._

_"I'm fine." He said as he waked back to Kagome. "Here."_

_Inuyasha extended his hand and gave Kagome the completed Sacred Jewel._

_Kagome gave him a look of confusion._

_"Why are you giving to me? Don't you want it to become…a full demon." She said as she looked down at her feet._

_Inuyasha lifted her chin with his finger._

_"I don't know if I really want to become one anymore." He said._

_Kagome looked at him with hopeful eyes._

_"Keep it with you. In your time." He continued. "It's too dangerous to have here__**."**_

_Kagome nodded and took the Jewel with a smile._

"You can use it to become a full fledge demon now. There's nothing holding you back." Kagome said as she placed it in Inuyasha's hands.

"No." he said handing it back. "I don't want to become a full demon. Keep it with you."

Kagome sighed and put it back into her bag. Then she faced him again.

"I want to stay the night here one last time before I leave." Kagome said as she held back tears.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Lets go back to the hut." He said.

"No."

"What?" he said as he gave her a look of confusion.

"I want to spend the night up there." She said as she pointed up to one of the branches on the tree.

"But it's not very comfortable. And you'll lose your balance." Inuyasha said.

"That's why I have you." She answered as she got onto Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha understood and he carried her up to one of the branches. He sat with his back to the trunk and Kagome sat in between his legs with her head resting on Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha looked up at the moon. It reminded him of all the nights him and Kagome had spent together.

_'We've shared so many times together. So many memories'_ he thought. _'Every little thing reminds me of you; the flowers that you used to pick and make a crown out of; the Sacred Tree; the Bone Eaters Well; heck, even when I get hurt I'm reminded of how you used to freak out.'_


	6. Altered Memories

"Don't hit Shippo when I'm gone, okay?" Kagome said interrupting Inuyasha's thoughts.

"Hmm…"

Kagome turned around and looked Inuyasha right in the eyes.

"Please forget me Inuyasha." She cried as a tear slid down her cheek. "I don't want you to always be in this state."

Inuyasha shook his head.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to forget you."

Kagome sighed. "Please try."

"No." Inuyasha replied. "I don't want to."

Kagome was about to turn back around but Inuyasha stopped her. He leaned in and gave her a quick, warm kiss on the lips.

"I-I'm sorry" he said as he looked away, "I shouldn't have done that."

Kagome smiled. "I'm not married yet. So technically I'm not cheating on anybody."

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. She was right.

Kagome gave Inuyasha another kiss before turning around and going to sleep.


	7. One Last Dance

Inuyasha woke with a start. Something was not right.

Kagome yawned. "What's wrong?"

"The Jewel. Where's the Sacred Jewel?" he quickly asked.

Kagome sat upright.

"Right here." She said pointing to the necklace around her neck.

Inuyasha relaxed a little knowing that a demon hadn't gotten it.

"There's a demon here. I can feel it." He said picking up Kagome and jumping down. "Do you have your arrows?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. They're in my bag."

She walked over to her bag and took them out. Inuyasha drew his Tetsaiga.

They turned around when they heard a cackle coming from behind them.

"So, you've found me have you? Well then, there is no point in hiding."

A rat demon walked out from the shadow of the trees.

"I know that priestess has the Jewel. Hand it over to me or someone gets hurt." It said extending his hand out.

"I don't think so you filthy rat!" Inuyasha said as he jumped forward.

Inuyasha was to slow and missed the demon by less than a centimetre.

The rat laughed. "I see you're a pathetic half demon…"

As the rat demon was blabbering on about Inuyasha, Kagome took out an arrow and positioned it on her bow.

"GO!" she yelled as she released the arrow.

The rat didn't have enough time to see what was happening when the arrow hit him in the legs. As much as he tried he couldn't move.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung the Tetsaiga.

All that the demon saw before he disappeared was a flash of yellow coming his way and then he was gone.

Inuyasha sheathed his sword and walked over to Kagome.

"We make a pretty good team, don't we?" Inuyasha said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, we sure do." Kagome answered back.

"We should get that Jewel back to your time before any more demons show up." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, let's go." Kagome said as she climbed onto Inuyasha's back.

Sango woke up just as Inuyasha and Kagome were entering the hut. She still had dried tears on her face.

"So, where were you two last night?" she asked.

"We slept over by the Sacred Tree." Kagome answered.

Miroku didn't make any perverted jokes. He knew what the two were going through.

"Well, Inuyasha's going to be coming with me to attend my w-wedding." Kagome said wedding with difficulty because she still couldn't believe she was getting married to someone other than Inuyasha.

"Hey Sango?" Kagome said as she looked at her best friend. "Do you want to take one last dip in the hot springs before I leave?"

"Sure."

Sango and Kagome got into the springs and sat in silence for a few moments.

"He was going to propose." Kagome said.

Sango looked at Kagome. "Inuyasha?"

Kagome nodded.

Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. Tears were streaming down Kagome's face. Sango also cried a few tears.

"Once I leave," Kagome said, "I'm not coming back."

Sango gave her an understanding nod and sniffed in a few tears.

"Remember me." Sango said.

Kagome looked at her friend and smiled. "How can I forget you?"

Inuyasha sat in the corner of the hut and thought about what had happened so far.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Miroku asked as he walked over to the half-demon.

"I can't believe my luck." He whispered, "I was going to propose to her…"

Miroku looked at Inuyasha with disbelief. "Propose?"

Inuyasha nodded.

Miroku sat down beside Inuyasha and sighed.

_'Poor Inuyasha. Kagome was his strength.'_ He thought.

"We're still here for you Inuyasha." The monk said.

Inuyasha didn't reply. He just looked up into space.

It was about noon when Kagome and Sango came back into the hut.

"K-Kagome?"

The priestess looked down to see the young kitsune at her feet. She smiled.

"Yeah Shippo?" she asked as she picked him up.

"T-Tell me i-it was a d-dream" he said between sobs, "Y-You're not l-leaving a-are you?"

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. He was staring at the ground. She sighed and looked at Shippo.

"I'm sorry" she said as she blinked back a few tears. "It wasn't a dream."

Shippo started to cry loudly and he buried his face in Kagome's shirt. Inuyasha slowly got up and made his way over to Kagome.

"We should get going." He sighed. "Your mom's probably looking for you."

Kagome nodded and with some difficulty made Shippo let go of her. She said her good-byes and, taking Inuyasha's hand, walked out of the hut.

The two of them took their time walking to the well. They wanted to spend as much time alone as they could.

All of a sudden, Kagome stopped.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome reached up and started to take of the necklace around Inuyasha's neck. The half demon grabbed her hands and pulled them away.


	8. One Last Dance continued

"Don't you want to be free?" she asked with a look of confusion on her face.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Not from you."

Kagome gave him a sad smile.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded and took Kagome's hand.

"Come on. Let's go." He said as he started walking again.

"Yes…Yes…Oh of course…then its set? Okay I'll tell her…Bye."

Kagome's mom set down the phone and sighed putting her head in her hands.

_'I feel awful'_ she thought as she let out a few tears. _'I feel like it's my fault. I'm breaking up the worlds most perfect couple.'_

As if on cue, Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the living room holding hands. Ms. Higurashi quickly wiped her tears and got up from the couch.

"Oh, you're back." Ms. Higurashi said, "Well, you've come at the right time."

"Why? What's happening?" Kagome asked giving her mother a confused look.

"W-Well I talked with Mr. Kiyoshi," she stopped when she saw Kagome's grip on Inuyasha's hand tighten, "And w-we a-agreed that tomorrow w-would be a good time to m-meet with Y-Yukio**."**

Kagome looked at her mother with sad eyes and nodded. Then she quietly walked upstairs followed closely by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kagome had been sitting in silence for about 10 minutes when Kagome got up from her spot on the bed and turned on the radio.

**"…And now, we have 'Truly Madly Deeply by Cascada'! Enjoy!"**

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and tears filled her eyes. It was their song, the one that she and Inuyasha had danced to at her prom.

She watched as Inuyasha got up from the floor and walked over to her. He extended his hand and a small smile spread across his face.

"One last dance?" he asked.

Kagome smiled and took his hand. He lifted her off the bed and held her closely as they swayed to the music.

**I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do...**

Inuyasha pulled her closer and Kagome rested her head on his chest.

**I will be strong**  
**I will be faithful  
Because I am counting on a new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning yeah**

Ms. Higurashi peeked her head through the door and smiled a sad smile. They looked so great together. She debated on whether to stay and watch or leave. In the end she left, leaving the two alone together.

**I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me**

Kagome closed her eyes and listened to the steady beat of Inuyasha's heart. It made her feel peaceful inside; something that she needed to feel in all the chaos that was happening.

**And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
That'll make you wanna cry**

**The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection  
Of the highest power and lonely hours  
The** **tears divide you**

Inuyasha stroked Kagome's hair and smelled the sweet fragrance of it. He smiled; it was his most favourite smell in the world.

**Oh, can't you see it baby?  
Don't have to close your eyes  
'cause it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come**

Kagome frowned at the thought that this was going to be their last dance together. She silently let out some tears.

**I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need**

Inuyasha felt his shirt get damp. Kagome was crying. He lifted her chin up with his finger and looked into her beautiful eyes.

**I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do…**

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes and gave him a sad smile. As much as she tried she couldn't hold back the tears. She wanted to be with Inuyasha.

**I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me**

Inuyasha leaned in and gave Kagome a kiss. He pulled her even closer and deepened it. Finally, Inuyasha broke off the kiss and let Kagome rest her head on his chest again.

**I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me**

**  
(I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me)**

**  
I wanna stand with you on a mountain**


	9. Transition

When the song was done, Inuyasha lay Kagome down on the bed and stroked

her head until she fell asleep.

Mr. Kiyoshi walked into the living room and walked up to his son, Yukio.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yep." Yukio answered.

"You remember what you have to do right?" Mr. Kiyoshi asked.

Yukio turned off the TV, got up from the couch, and turned around to face his father.

He smirked. "How can I forget?"


	10. Meeting Yukio

Kagome yawned and rubbed her eyes. She rolled to her side and saw two white dog ears on the side of her bed.

_'I wonder if he's up yet'_ she thought as she leaned over the edge and looked at him upside down.

His eyes were closed so she thought that he must be sleeping.

_'Strange'_ she thought as she cocked her upside down head to one side. _'He's usually awake before me.'_

Suddenly Inuyasha's eyes flew open and Kagome let out a high pitched scream. She lost her balance and landed in Inuyasha's lap.

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha's confused expression and couldn't help but laugh.

Ms. Higurashi peeked her head through the door and looked at the two with her hands on her hips.

"It's about time you got up Kagome." she said. "You have to get ready."

Kagome suddenly realized what day it was and stopped laughing. Today she was going to meet her fiancé.

By the time Kagome got down to the kitchen table, Sota was already up.

"What are you doing up?" she asked as she pulled up a chair beside her brother. "It's summer."

Sota gulped down the last bit of his cereal and looked up at his sister.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Me and some of my friends joined a construction camp and it starts today. We get to build stuff and help the construction workers!" he excitedly answered.

Kagome nodded and took the cereal her mom handed her.

Sota suddenley remembered what Kagome was going through and reached over to put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She gave him a sad smile and continued eating her breakfast.

After Sota finished eating, her strapped his toolbelt on under his shirt and grabbed his backpack.

"Do you want me to drop you off?" His mom asked him.

"No I'm fine, we're all meeting up at the park. I'll just walk." he answered as he ran out the door.

Ms. Higurashi turned her attention to her daughter who was sitting beside Inuyasha on the couch.

"Yukio will be here soon," Ms. Higurashi said as she sat down beside Kagome.

Kagome nodded her head and Inuyasha continued to stare into oblivion.

Ms. Higurashi stroked her daughters hair. Then she suddenley remembered something. Kagome's mom got up from the couch and walked over to a drawer at the far side of the room. She took out a white envelope and walked back to Kagome.

Kagome gave her mother a confused look.

"What's this?" she asked as her mom put the envelope in her hands.

"It's a picture of Yukio" her mom answered, "open it when you're ready."

Kagome's mom got up and headed towards the kitchen.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with sad eyes and then back at the envelope.

She sighed and slowly began to open it. She took out the picture and studied it carefully.

He was handsome, she had to admit. He had wild dirt brown hair and wore a black bandana on his head. Something about his faded green eyes made Kagome uneasy inside. It was almost as if he knew something... something she didn't.

Kagome put the picture back inside the envelope and tucked it under the couch. Then she looked up at Inuyasha.

"So?" Kagome asked the hanyou.

"Hmm..."

Kagome sighed and went into the kitchen to help her mom with whatever she was making.

DING DONG!

"I'll get it!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked to the door.

He opened it and froze. There, in front of him stood Kagome's future husband, Yukio. Inuyasha didn't like the way he looked in the picture and he definatly didn't like the way he looked now.

Yukio smiled and extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Yukio."

Inuyasha hesitated but shook his hand.

"Oh, hello Yukio. Come in." Kagome's mom called from behind.

Yukio walked past Inuyasha, followed by his father.

Mr. Kiyoshi also had brown hair like his son and faded out green eyes.

Ms. Higurashi seated the guests in the living room and went to fetch Kagome. About two minutes after she left, she came back with Kagome following closely behind.

Kagome sat down beside Yukio and Inuyasha. Kagome's mom was talking to Mr. Kiyoshi on the other side of the room.

Kagome felt uncomfortable sitting by Yukio. There was something about him she didn't like.

"You must be Kagome," Yukio said as he took her hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to finally meet my fiance."

Inuyasha's blood boiled when he saw him kiss her hand. And it boiled even more when he called her his fiance.

Yukio took his gaze from Kagome and turned it to Inuyasha.

"Who is this?" he asked Kagome.

"H-he's a f-friend," she managed to get out.

Inuyasha tensed. In all the years they had known each other, they had _never_ called each other friends. Companions, yes. Comrades, yes. But never friend. It was just too... plain.

Yukio smiled.

"I see." he said, "Could I talk to you for a second outside? Alone."


	11. What's Going On?

Kagome's eyes widened in frustration.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" she asked. "H-he's at c-construction c-camp. Y-you're lying!"

"No, I'm telling the truth." he answered in a matter-of-factly tone.

"B-but how?" she asked terrified of what he might say.

"Well, it was to my advantage that he was walking to the park." he said as he scratched his chin and smiled. "I just picked him up and to make sure there were no interferences, I told his friends he wasn't coming."

Kagome breathed heavily.

_'Sota...'_

All of a sudden, Kagome's frustration turned to anger and she grabbed Yukio's collar.

"What have you done to my brother?!" she asked tightening her grip on his shirt.

Yukio grabbed her wrists and violently pulled them away, digging his nails into them.

Kagome winced in pain.

"Don't ever raise your voice to me again." he whispered letting her go.

Kagome felt her wrists and held back tears, then she looked up at Yukio.

"Where's my brother?" she quietly asked.

Yukio sighed.

"Right about now; somewhere on the outskirts of the city." he said giving her a evil smile.

Kagome shivered. His smile was filled with wickedness.

"W-What do you want with me?" she nervously asked.

"You'll soon find out." he smirked.

Kagome shivered but didn't bother asking any questions.

"So, you won't tell anyone about this conversation, or else your brother will..." he stopped, letting Kagome think of all the possible things he could do to Sota, "Oh, and make sure Inuyasha comes to the wedding." he said. "I want to make sure his heart is broken."

Kagome closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath. She nodded.

Yukio leaned in and lifted Kagome's cheek with his hand.

"I'm glad you understand." he smirked.

Inuyasha saw Kagome and Yukio come back through the door. Kagome was looking troubled. He gave her a questioning look and she gave him a weak smile.

"Yukio! Kagome! Great news!" Mr. Kiyoshi said walking over to the two. "Me and Ms. Higurashi were talking, and we've decided to have your wedding in three days from now."

Kagome tensed at the thought of her wedding coming so soon.

"That's great! The sooner the better. Besides," he said as he snaled an arm around Kagome's waist. "I think we make a great couple, don't you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked away and as much as he wanted to yell _'No!'_, he simply nodded his head and gave a the couple a sad smile.

Kagome felt like her insides were being torn apart. She let one single tear slide down her face, then quickly wiped it with her hand.

"Well," Yukio said as he took a deep breath and looked at the people with a satisfied smile, "We should get going now, don't you think dad?"

Mr. Kiyoshi gave his son a small smile and nodded.

"What we had to do is done." Yukio directed towards Kagome. "Now, we just wait for the wedding."

Kagome, her mom, and Inuyasha watched as Yukio and his father left through the front door.

Suddenly Kagome noticed something.

"Where's Gramps?" she asked.

"He didn't want to see Yukio. He's sitting in his room." Ms. Higurashi replied.

Kagome nodded and turned her attention to the more serious matter at hand.

"Inuyasha," she said as she took a deep breath."Could I talk to you in the kitchen for a second."

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome and him walked towards the kitchen. Ms. Higurashi stayed in the living room; she understood that Kagome probably wanted to talk to Inuyasha in private.

Inuyasha turned to face Kagome and gave her a questioning look.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "You looked troubled after you came back with Yukio."

"Inuyasha, no matter what you will come to my wedding." she said, "So whatever I say now is for before and after my wedding."

Inuyasha gave her a confused look but let her continue.

"You have to understand that I'm getting married now and Yukio w-would w-want t-the b-best for m-me." she stuttered thinking about Sota.

Inuyasha still looked confused so Kagome continued.

"I cant see you anymore!" she yelled with tears finally breaking through and rolling down her face. "I-I'm s-sorry"

Kagome turned around and ran towards her room, leaving a dumbstruck hanyou behind her.

_'Can't see me anymore?!'_ Inuyasha thought as he wiped the tear that had slid down his face.

As much as he knew she was right, he didn't want it to be true. The last time he would see her would be her wedding.

He slowly walked to the front door. When he came to the place Ms. Higurashi was standing he stopped.

"See you at the wedding." he sighed, then continued out the door towards the well. He didn't bother asking Kagome any questions.

Sota slowly blinked his eyes open and was greeted by the throbbing of his head.


	12. Flashbacks

_Ugh...'_ he thought, _'Where am I?'_

He looked around his surroundings and noticed he was in a small square room. In a high corner there was a small window that was barred and letting cold night air into the room. On the other side of the room, there was a wooden door with a small opening at the top. In a small dark corner, there was a small pile of hay.

He suddenly remembered what had happened.

**Flashback**

_Sota walked towards the park, thinking about Kagome and if she was going to be alright. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him._

_He turned and all he got to see were two faded green eyes and then he was knocked to the ground with a powerful punch to the head._

**End Flashback**

Sota got to his feet when he heard the doorknob of his prison beong turned. He watched as a tall man with dirty brown hair and wild green eyes entered the room. He was followed by a more elderly man with the same features.

"W-What do you want from me?" Sota nervously said.

The man walked over to Sota and bent down on one knee. He gave Sota an evil smile.

"Hello. My name's Yukio. I'm you're sister's fiance." he smirked.

Sota's eyed widened.

"W-what?!" he asked.

Yukio sighed and stood up straight.

"That's right." he said giving Sota another wicked smile. "I need your sister and to make sure I get her, I need you. So, if she does something stupid she can say good-bye to her dear little brother."

Sota shivered at the thought.

"W-what do you w-want from us?" he managed to squeak out.

Yukio let out a irritated sigh.

"Both of you annoying siblings are exactly the same. Asking the same question when you know I'm not going to tell you," he said, "Well, you'll find out soon enough anyway."

Sota clenched his fists. If there were ever a time he wished to have strength like Inuyasha, it would be now.

"Well, I have to get ready for my wedding. It's in three days you know?" Yukio said as he walked towards the door.

"C YA!" Yukio yelled as he slammed the door shut behind him.

Sota sat down on the hay in the dark corner of the room and put his head in his hands.

He had to find a way out.

Kagome laid back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She drifted off to sleep with so many questions on her mind.

_'What's going on?'_ she thought. _'Who is Yukio? What does he want?'_


	13. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi

Kagome woke up early the next morning. She turned to her side expecting to see two white ears but was dissapointed when they were no where in sight. Then she realized why.

_'Yukio...'_

Kagome slowly pulled her legs to the side of the bed and sat up. Yawning, she got up and streched her arms and legs and then walked over to the window. Resting her arms on the sill, she looked out at the peaceful morning and sighed.

_'Peaceful...'_ she thought. _'Unlike my life."_

Kagome checked the time and yawned again.

_6:15 a.m._

She wrapped her warm blanket around her and decided to take her early morning opportunity to wander the house. No one was awake yet so she could be alone to think about the events of the past few days.

Kagome quietly desended the stairs and went to the living room. She slumped herself onto the couch and sighed.

_'Let's see,"_ she thought. _'Yukio is some creep that has my brother. I have to marry him and do anything he says. And I can't see Inuyasha anymore. Nothing is going my way.'_

Kagome closed her eyes and slid her hand through her raven black hair. She yawned and before she knew it, she fell asleep.

The priestess got up and rubbed her eyes.

_'How long did I sleep?'_ she asked herself.

Slowly, she got up and walked over to the kitchen. Kagome poured herself some cereal and sat down on the table. She looked over at the time on the microwave.

_11:00 a.m_

She quickly finished her breakfast and went back to her room; passing her mother and grandpa and saying her good mornings. Kagome walked over to the window and gasped.

_'Inuyasha...'_

She saw her favourite hanyou standing by the sacred tree. He had one hand to the tree and was staring at it with sad eyes. Kagome silently sobbed at the sight of Inuyasha.

_'I'm sorry.'_ she thought.

Inuyasha smelled tears and looked away from the tree and up at Kagome's window. He saw the miko staring at him. Her eyes were red, probably from crying, and she had a forlorn look in her eyes. Their eyes locked and they silently gazed at each other for some time.

Inuyasha looked away and when he looked back, Kagome was gone. Sighing, he slowly started to walk away from the house.

Kagome saw Inuyasha look away and took the chance to quickly get out of view from the window. She wiped her tears and lay down on her bed. She was about to close her eyes and go back to sleep when there was a knock on the door.

She quickly got up from her bed and faced the door.

"Come in," she said.

The doorknob turned and in walked Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi.

Kagome smiled.

"Hi, guys. What brings you here?" she asked.

The three girls frowned at their friend. Kagome gave the girls a confused look as they sat down on her bed.

"What?!" she nervously asked as she sat down on on her desk chair.

Ayumi was the first to talk.

"We know." she quietly said.

Kagome gave Ayumi a quizzical look.

"We say Inuyasha leaving and he told us." Yuka continued for Ayumi.

Kagome looked down at her feet and frowned. There was no reason to hide it now.

Eri put a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"So, do you even know Yukio?" she asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"No."

Ayumi sighed.

"Well, let's try and get through this." she said.

Suddenly Yuka noticed something.

"Where's Sota?" she asked.

Kagome tensed.

"C-Construction c-camp," she stuttered as she thought about where he really was.

Yuka nodded her head.

"Oh."

Eri leaned back on the bed and took in a deep breath.

"We're staying here tonight." she said, "All three days. So that would be the day after tommorow right?"

Kagome nodded and shivered at the thought of her wedding coming so soon.

"There's not enough room in here; we can sleep in the living room downstairs tonight." Kagome said.

The girls nodded and got up from the bed.

"Do you have a wedding dress yet?" Ayumi asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"Well, we can go looking for one today." Eri said.

Kagome groaned and slumped down on her chair.

Yuka walked over to Kagome and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on." she said.

Kagome stretched and looked at her three friends.

"We'll be downstairs, so get changed and make it fast," Eri said as the three girls shut the door behind them.

Kagome looked at her closet and sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	14. The Wedding Shoppe

Kagome, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi walked into _'The Wedding Shoppe'_. Everything from wedding bouquets to wedding gowns was lined up row by row in the small store.

_'I wish I could come here because I wanted to, not because I'm being forced too.'_ Kagome secretly wished.

"Well," Yuka said as she walked over to the nearest rack of wedding dresses, "Let's start."

Kagome and the other two girls joined Yuka by the rack.

"Hello, Do you need any assistance?" an elderly lady asked as she stepped out from behind a pile of flowers. "My name's Kameko. I'm the store manager. Are you looking for anything in particular?"

Kagome nodded.

"Actually I need a wedding dress with secret pockets." she answered.

Kagome's friends gave her a questioning look.

"I'll explain later." she said answering their strange expressions.

The girls shrugged it off and followed Kagome and Kameko over to a small aisle hidden in a corner of the store.

The lady smiled and stopped in front of a small rack filled with wedding dresses.

"These are the ones with the pockets." she said pointing to the gowns.

Kagome returned the store manager's warm smile and looked at the dresses. There were so many different types: strapless, spaghetti strap, full sleeve, short sleeve; so many to choose from.

"I think we'll take it from here." Eri told the kind lady.

The store manager nodded and walked off towards a happy couple waiting for assistance.

Kagome looked at the couple and sighed. Tearing her gaze away from them she turned it to the dresses.

"So, why do you need pockets?" Ayumi asked Kagome.

Kagome reached into her purse and pulled out the blue box that Inuyasha had given her.

"I want to keep this with me when I get married." she said as she opened it up and tears trickled down her face, 'I-It's the ring Inuyasha was g-going to give me."

Kagome and her friends silently stared at the beautiful ring. When Eri saw how much Kagome was starting to cry, she closed the beautiful box that was still in Kagome's hands. She gave her friend a comforting hug and then held her at arms length.

"We're here for you. So don't cry." Eri said as she wiped the tears from Kagome's face.

"Yeah, don't worry Kagome. You'll get through this," Ayumi said as she also gave her friend a hug.

Yuka smiled at Kagome and stroked her friend's hair.

"You're strong. We know that for a fact," she said. "All those diseases had to have toughened you up."

Kagome let out a small laugh.

"What?!" Yuka asked.

"N-nothing." Kagome said as she thought about how she never had a disease in the first place.

But Kagome's laugh was soon wiped from her face when she saw who had entered the store. Her breathing turned heavy.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Ayumi asked looking at her friend in worry.

"Y-Yukio..." she whispered.

The girls followed her gaze to the brown haired man that was talking to the store manager.

"That's him?" Eri asked.

Kagome nodded. Then she suddenly turned to her friends.

"Don't tell him about Inuyasha's ring or about the dress with pockets." she said with urgency in her voice.

The girls nodded.

Kagome watched as Yukio walked, with a menacing smile, towards them. Kagome could feel her heart beating fast. She looked at her wrist. The marks of when Yukio had dug his nails into it were still slightly visible.

"Hello." Yukio said as he stopped in front of Kagome.

"H-Hello." she answered, avoiding his evil eyes.

Yukio glanced at the other girls, sending a chill down their spines.

"And these ladies are..." he asked looking back at Kagome.

"Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi." she answered. "My childhood friends."

Yukio nodded.

"Come with me." Yukio said as he took Kagome's hand and forcefully led her away from her friends.

When they were a safe distance away, Yukio stopped.

Kagome looked at Yukio with a hateful look.

"What? So you want me to not see them anymore either?" she coldly said.

Yukio laughed.

"Nah. I don't care about them." he answered.

"Wait." Kagome said, suddenly realizing something. "How did you know I was here?"

Yukio smiled his evil smile.

"I know a lot of things." he said staring with no affection into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome looked away. His eyes, like always, scared her.

"What do you want?" she sighed.

"I saw Inuyasha by your house." he said.

Kagome tensed.

"W-What?" she nervously said.

"You've been a bad girl. Sneaking around behind my back to meet that weird guy." he said as he tightly squeezed her chin.

"Are you spying on me?!" she yelled attracting her friends attention. Realizing her mistake she asked again in a quieter voice. "Are you spying on me?"

Yukio laughed an evil laugh.

"You are my fiance aren't you?" he smirked. "What's the harm?"

"What's the harm?!" she quietly yelled. "The harm is that you're violating my privacy."

Yukio violently grabbed Kagome's wrist.

"Didn't I tell you not to ever yell at me again?" he whispered.

Kagome gulped and fear found it's way to her eyes.

Yukio let go and gave Kagome a threatening look.

"Now, where were we?" he asked himself while he tapped his chin, "Oh yeah."

He gave Kagome a spiteful look.

"Did you meet with Inuyasha?" he asked as he played with her hair.

Kagome felt Yukio playing with her hair but didn't bother pushing his hand away. She couldn't have him yell at her again.

"No." she answered looking down at her feet.

"Don't lie." he said bending his face close to hers.

She could feel his breath on her face. It wasn't warm like normal persons. It was cold and chilled her to her bone.

"I'm not. I saw him but I looked away." she quickly replied.

Yukio took in a deep breath as he pulled his face away from hers.

He nodded.

"Oh, be ready tomorrow. We have a date." he spat the word 'date' out.

Kagome looked up at him with a questioning look.

"Not my idea. Blame your stupid mother." he said as he started to walk away, "Be ready at 8 o' clock. And don't expect anything too fancy."

Kagome watched Yukio leave. Then she plopped herself on a nearby chair and put her head in her hands.

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi walked over to Kagome. Yuka bent down in front of Kagome. Eri stood at the back of the chair and Ayumi had a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Kagome took looked up and burst into tears.

"We heard you yell that he was spying on you." Eri said as she looked at the door that Yukio had walked out of. "What a creep."

Kagome wiped her tears.

"I have a date with him tomorrow night." she said. "He said not to expect anything to fancy."

Yuka got up and pulled Kagome to her feet.

"Let's forget this happened and continue looking for the dress." she said.

Kagome nodded and the girls walked back to the rack of dresses.

When Kagome walked out of the dressing room, her friends gasped. She looked beautiful.

She was wearing a white strapless wedding dress. It was made of silk and flowed down her slender body. The top was laced with a beautiful flower pattern. There was a silk lace around her waist. The lace doubled as a pocket. She had a long veil that had the same flower pattern as the dress did. It was a simple dress, but it made Kagome look beautiful.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. It was a gorgeous. Kagome turned to her friends.

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi nodded with approval.

Kagome went back into the stall and came out with her regular clothes.

"Well," she said as she made her way over to the check out. "I'll get this and go."

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi followed.

Inuyasha sat in Kaeda's hut looking at the locket Kagome had given him. Sighing, he got up and slowly walked out the hut entrance.

Miroku and Sango watched Inuyasha leave into the cold night air. Sango turned to Miroku and looked at his eyes. Just like her, they were full of grief. Sango rested her head on his shoulder.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be." she quietly whispered.

"I know." Miroku whispered back.

"Do you think this time everything will be alright?" she asked.

"This time Sango, I'm not sure." he answered letting out a sigh.

Shippo yawned as he got up from his sleep. He quietly started to walk out the hut.

"And where do you think you're going?" Miroku asked the younf kitsune.

"I'm going to Inuyasha." he answered.

"How do you know where he went?" Sango asked.

The young fox-demon turned to look at the couple.

"Ever since Kagome left, he's been sitting beside the well every night." he said.

Miroku and Sango got up.

"We're coming too." they said together.

Inuyasha watched as Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara emerged from the trees. They quietly sat down beside him.

"What did you guys come here for?" Inuyasha asked.

"You need support. We'll stand by you." Miroku said as he placed a hand on the hanyou's shoulder.

Inuyasha sighed and continued staring up at the stars. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara soon fell asleep beside Inuyasha. The half-demon stayed awake, he couldn't fall alsleep.

Kagome, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi had been talking for a long time before three of the girls fell asleep. Kagome was still awake. She got up from the sofa, being careful not to wake anyone up, and walked to the front door. She had decided earlier that night that she would sneak out to the well.

Quietly, she opened the door and sneaked out to the old well house. Making sure no one had followed her, she closed the well house doors and looked at the old well. Taking a deep breath she jumped in.

Kagome emerged on the other side within seconds of when she had first jumped in. Taking a hold of the vines she pulled her self up and up out of the well. She took in a quiet gasp when she saw the heads of Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha sleeping against the old well.

She silenetly stepped out onto the grass. Kagome took in the cold night air and looked at the people sleeping by the well. She saw the way Sango was sleeping in Miroku's lap and smiled. They were getting closer.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. His eyes were closed and in his hand he held the locket she had given him.

She had to get back before anyone noticed she was gone, so she turned back towards the well. Just before she was going to jump in someone gently grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome turned around to face her favorite hanyou. His eyes held so much pain.

"You shouldn't be here," he continued.

"No one knows I'm here. They're all sleeping." she said looking into his eyes. "Besides, so much is going on in my era. I needed a break."

Inuyasha realized he was still holding her hand and let go.

"Go home." Inuyasha quietly whispered.

Kagome shook her head.

"Just a little longer." she said as she sat down on the edge of the well and looked up at the starry sky.

"No." he said.

Kagome gave him a puzzled look.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you're getting married that's why!" he yelled.

Kagome shot up from her seat on the well and gave Inuyasha a deathly stare.

"You don't have to remind me of my cruel fate." she coldly said as she secretly felt the place on her wrist where Yukio had dug his nails into.

"Well, you're going to have to face the truth Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Fine! If you don't want me here then I'll leave!" she screamed.

"Feh. See if I care." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

Kagome turned back towards the well with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Wait." Sango calmly said.

Kagome looked around to see Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara now wide awake and looking at her and Inuyasha.

"We heard the whole argument." Miroku said.

"Look," Sango said as she walked over to Kagome. "We can't possibly understand the pain you two are going through, but you can't yell at each other to cover it up."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and nodded her head.

"I have to get going now." she sighed.

Sango gave her friend a understanding nod and walked back to Miroku.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with sad eyes and smiled. She walked up to him and gave him a warm hug. Inuyasha returned her hug and tightly hung on to her as if hanging on to life. Kagome reluctantly pulled herself away and looked at Inuyasha.

"See you at the wedding," she whispered.

Inuyasha silently looked at her. His face looked as if he hadn't slept for days.

Taking one last look at Inuyasha; Kagome took in a deep breath and jumped back into the well.

Inuyasha quietly repositioned himself against the well and closed his eyes. He took in the cool breeze, which still had the scent of Kagome lingering in it.

Kagome silently creeped back into the house and lay down on the mattress in the living room. She closed her eyes and awaited the next dreadful day to come.

Her date with Yukio.


End file.
